


It's So Cold

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Malia Week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia is always cold now so the others help her out with lots of cuddling. For Malia Week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Teen Wolf’ belongs exclusively to Jeff Davis and MTV, all characters and rights are theirs. I do not own any rights nor am I inflicted in anyway. No profit is sought after when writing this, nor is any profit made. This was written for entertainment purposes only and as to my knowledge is in full accordance to the Copyright Act 2005. This was requested by Tumblr friend Argent-Means-Silver so basic ideas and storyline goes to her however the rest of the plot belongs to me.

**It’s So Cold**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: Malia is always cold now so the others help her out with lots of cuddling. For Malia Week and requested by Argent-Means-Silver from Tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: ‘Teen Wolf’ belongs exclusively to Jeff Davis and MTV, all characters and rights are theirs. I do not own any rights nor am I inflicted in anyway. No profit is sought after when writing this, nor is any profit made. This was written for entertainment purposes only and as to my knowledge is in full accordance to the Copyright Act 2005. This was requested by Tumblr friend Argent-Means-Silver so basic ideas and storyline goes to her however the rest of the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

It was always cold now Malia thought; it was just like she said to Stiles in Echien House she was always cold now. She could never seem to get warm enough. When she was a coyote she used to have her warm soft fur but not anymore. Now she had human skin and human clothes and none of them were warm enough. Everything seemed like she was walking through the thickest snow and it caused her to shiver. Malia spent a lot of her time grumbling and complaining about the coldness of her, even when she bundled herself up she was still just too cold. It was surprising because she had been told that there were creatures having a slightly warmer body temperature than humans but Malia didn’t feel any warmer. She always felt colder.

“It’s too cold.” Malia complained. She was wearing sweatpants, a sweater, fuzzy socks and a stolen jacket from Derek but she still felt too cold.

“It’s not that cold.” Lydia told her.

“Yes it is.” Malia insisted. She had no idea how the other girl could wear a tiny skirt and small top. How was she not freezing cold?

“You just miss your fur,” Lydia replied.

“Yes because it kept me warm.” Malia reminded her. Lydia looked at the girl sitting on her bed. She had been helping Malia out with school work and helping her get caught up with everything that she had missed as a coyote. Malia loved to learn and was eager for Lydia’s help so they meet up often. After losing Allison, her best friend, and losing Aiden, her boyfriend who she never told she loved enough, Lydia honestly liked having the company of Malia around. She’d once tried speaking to Jackson but then remembered what a self centred egotistical jerk he was too late and never tried again.

“It’s also too cold.” Malia complained and rubbed her hands together. Lydia had to admit the girl did look freezing and Malia could often be seen rubbing her hands together for warmth. Her lips were often blue and if you touched her you could feel the coldness in her.

“Malia come here.” Lydia told the girl and held her hands out.

“Why?” Malia asked and moved into Lydia’s open arms. Lydia warmed her arms around Malia and rubbed her arms from warmth and held her new friend against her.

“Body heat transfer can help with warmth.” Lydia informed her. If Lydia always felt warm then the least she could do was share in the warmth with someone who needed it right? It seemed only fair; besides Lydia had been helping Malia right from the moment where they had found her in the woods. Malia smiled and nuzzled into Lydia’s side getting as close as she could. Malia figured she needed Lydia’s hugs for the warmth but Lydia probably needed them to cope-not everyone could shift into a coyote to escape like she could. They stayed liked that for several minutes, Malia basking in the body heat of Lydia and Lydia seeking comfort in her new found friend. After that Malia took to cuddling people to get warm, Lydia was right shared body heat worked brilliantly.

* * *

The next time it happened she was with Stiles. They were both sitting on the benches outside school during lunch. Malia was wrapped up as if it was about to snow instead of a sunny day in California.  

“I’m starting to see what you mean about being cold.” Stiles told her.

“Yeah?” Malia asked rubbing her cold hands together.

“Yeah....since the Nogitsune left I haven’t been able to get warm.” Stiles told her.

“Sucks doesn’t it?” Malia asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied. Malia repeated in Eichen House how Stiles had held her hands and rubbed them trying to get her to warm up. How he was regretful for invading her home and putting her on the run and she had since learnt how he had saved her from the Nogitsune.

“We should try cuddling.” Malia told him. “Lydia said sharing body heat was good for getting warm.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles said and moved his arms and wrapped them around Malia. Malia tucked her head into Stiles’ neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. Stiles shivered slightly and pulled Malia closer as Malia rubbed her hands on Stiles’ back to try and heat him up with friction,

“Lydia was right.” Stiles said and snuggled into Malia even closer. There was something comforting about cuddling into Malia, they both had a connection. Stiles felt the guilt of his mother’s death, Scott’s life turning into hell, and everything he did as the Nogitsune no matter how many people told him it wasn’t his fault and Malia always felt the guilt for that crash.

“I like this.” Stiles admitted.

“Me too.” Malia told him. Since that first hug whenever they wanted to talk about something now Malia and Stiles hugged into each other in an attempt to warm each other up.

* * *

Derek was the next one to become a cuddle buddy for Malia. Malia spent a lot of time in his loft since discovering that she was his cousin and Derek liked having her around. Malia was sweet and funny and honestly Derek had been lonely since he’d thrown Isaac out and Cora was back in South America. Peter visited from time to time but Derek wasn’t fond of his Uncle anymore and every time he saw him he didn’t see the man who taught him how to play basketball he saw the monster who had murdered his sister in cold blood. Malia walked in a pair of jeans, sweater and jacket-someone else’s jacket he had to add.

“You need heating.” Malia told him.

“I don’t get that cold.” Derek replied sliding his book away.

“Well I’m cold.” Malia complained and threw herself on Derek’s couch. “And your couch needs more pillows.”

“Do you have stop complaining?” Derek said with a smirk. Teenagers were never happy, except maybe Scott. That kid was perfectly happy when he was around Kira. Young naive teenage love Derek thought.

“Only about the cold.” Malia responded and nudged him with her foot. The kid actually was cold Derek thought. Even with all the warm clothing she was wearing.

“You were complaining about the lack of pillows a minute ago.” Derek reminded her.

“Not the same thing.” Malia retorted and thought about her cuddle sessions with Lydia and Stiles. She couldn’t image Derek being a cuddly being, but he was huge so that must have extra body heat to share. She wasn’t sure if her science was correct but there was only one way to find out. Malia moved closer and closer to Derek until she was pressed at his side.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked with curiosity and amusement in his voice?

“Lydia says you can get warm by sharing body heat and I’m cold.” Malia informed him and wrapped her arms around his stomach and nuzzled her head into his chest. Derek let out a small smile, he did enjoy cuddling but there was no way he was letting Stiles know because he’d never hear the ending of it. He used to cuddle his sisters, his mother and even his uncle back when Peter was nice. Derek put his arm around Malia and held her close.

“Fine.” Derek faked grumbled and hoped he wouldn’t be caught out. He used his thumb to play with the ends of Malia’s hair gently. Malia had soft fur like Laura’s. Now whenever Malia went over to Derek’s loft they spent a lot of the time cuddling and ordering pizza. Malia had figured out that Derek loved to cuddle as much as she did maybe even more; Derek didn’t mind Malia knowing he guessed as long as she didn’t tell Stilinski.

* * *

The next person who became an open cuddle buddy for Malia was of course Scott McCall. Malia spent a lot of time with Scott and the two were getting closer and closer. Scott had come over to visit and work on control when it first happened. Scott was distracted with playing with the Tate family dog Apollo.

“Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” Scott asked as he rubbed the dog’s belly. Apollo barked and wagged his tail happily at the attention.

“He likes you.” Malia noted for her bed.

“Well I love him to.” Scott said as he continued to rub Apollo’s belly. Scott had always loved animals; that was part of the reason Scott took his job at Deaton’s after his day left it would allow him to be around animals. Scott was thinking about going to veterinary school after college and working with Deaton full time. That way he could stay in Beacon Hills and protect it, as long as he took colleges that were within travel distance to the small town.

“He’s lucky.” Malia pointed out.

“For getting belly rubs?” Scott asked with a grin.

“He still has his fur coat.” Malia corrected. Scott felt a ping of guilt even if he knew Malia meant nothing by it. He knew Malia always felt cold since turning human and so far still hadn’t been able to get warm. He felt bad for her; after all Scott had turned her back into her human self. Yes he had good intentions and he stopped her father killing her and Malia enjoyed some aspects of human life but he had still turned her back where she was always cold.

“Do you want to borrow my hoodie?” Scott asked genuinely. He knew he wouldn’t need it as much as Malia probably did.

“I want to borrow you.” Malia told him.

“What?” Scott questioned a little confused.

“Lydia said you can share body heat by cuddling. And so far that’s been working.” Malia told him. Scott thought about it and he didn’t see why not. Scott loved snuggling up to his Mom on the couch or curling up to Stiles on sleepovers-and getting drooled on like it was raining but that’s another thing altogether. Scott smiled and climbed up on the bed next to Malia and threw his arms around her. Malia smiled and buried her head into Scott’s neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“This any better?” Scott asked as he rubbed his hands over her back and arms trying to warm the werecoyote up even if it was only a little bit.

“Yeah....yeah this is good.” Malia said happily. As it turns out Scott gave the greatest hugs in the world and he always willing to give them, just finished lacrosse practise, at lunch, after were practise, any time of the day Malia only had to ask or throw her arms around him. Malia knew she was starting to develop feelings for Scott, her Alpha. But she had no idea what to do about them or how to tell Scott. She knew he’d never laugh at her or do something mean but she still wasn’t too sure about his reaction so for now she’d settle with lots of cuddling.

* * *

Lastly there was Kira; by the time Malia had gotten her first cuddle out of Kira she was already hugging everyone. Malia had eaten dinner at Kira’s house and the girls were now in the living room watching TV. Kira had made it her personal mission to make sure Malia knew who all the greatest superheroes were before Stiles tried to feed her Batman. Kira had put on the Avengers and was trying to explain to Malia the parts she didn’t understand. Malia admitted she liked listen to Kira explain things in her rushed dorky cute way, how Kira stumbled on words and blushed every now and then. It reminded her of her sister.

“Kira.” Malia started. Then she moved closer to the girl.

“Yeah?” Malia asked wondering if Malia wanted to ask a question about Bruce Banner.

“Lydia says the best way to get warm is too share body heat with someone.” Malia told her.

“Still cold?” Kira asked sympathetically.

“Freezing.” Malia replied. Kira liked to cuddle but she had never cuddled Malia before. She giggled nervously and shifted towards Malia, Kira brought her hands up and awkwardly wrapped them around Malia.

“Is this okay?” Kira asked.

“Not really much of a cuddle.” Malia pointed out. Kira blushed slightly and Malia felt a little bad. She hadn’t meant it as a criticism. Malia nuzzled her head into Kira’s side and brought her hands around the girl.

“This is a cuddle.” Malia said with a smile.

“This is better.” Kira said and got more confident and smiled wider as she hugged Malia back more comfortably. From then on both girls often sat watching movies together and cuddling on the couch to warm Malia up. Kira was sweet and didn’t mind cuddling in the slightest, even after that first slightly awkward time.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: hereliesmorgankaged  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
